ThePrimate
ThePrimate è una piattaforma italiana 3.0 di tipo HPW - High Power Web o Web Potenziato per la catalogazione delle risorse culturali, scientifiche e artistiche digitali. I suoi dati provengono dalle banche dati nazionali europee, in particolare da Europeana. Arricchendo gli elementi con particolari potenziamenti tecnologici (3D modeling, hi-resolution rendering, geolocalizzazione dinamica, semantica, ranking algoritmi e sentiment analysis, dispositivi connessi alla realtà aumentata, determinazione di nodi tipici dell'Internet delle cose), la piattaforma si indirizza alle università, alle entità della formazione superiore e di istruzione (sia tradizionale che e-learning), alla ricerca scientifica e alle applicazionisperimentali. Storia Il progetto di ThePrimate si basa su una esperienza sperimentale condotta tra la metà del 2009 ed il 2010 presso il laboratorio Xoolab di Roma ed inizialmente condivisa con la Fondazione della Conferenza dei Rettori delle Università Italiane (CRUI), che ha messo a disposizione uno spin-off privato. L'esperimento è stato annunciato alla stampa il 21 maggio 2009 ed è stato erogato in perpetual beta dal 23 ottobre dello stesso anno. La prima versione di ThePrimate (dai termini inglesi Prime = Primary e Excellence), a differenza di quanto previsto, è stata indirizzataai servizi di orientamento per l'alta formazione correlati ai tirocini post-laurea offerti dalla Fondazione CRUI. L'esperimento ha comunque attirato l'attenzione di un target di oltre mezzo milione di soggetti, (punte di 4.000 visitatori unici al giorno in occasione del lancio dei bandi di tirocinio più popolari nel target degli studenti). Successivamente, la Fondazione CRUI e l'Istituto Centrale per il Catalogo Unico (ICCU) del Ministero per i Beni e le Attività Culturali hanno stabilito una convenzione di lavori triennale per affiancare ThePrimate al portale già operativo Culturaitalia.it, un portale aggregatore italiano di metadati del patrimonio culturale digitalizzato, per lo più umanistico; lo scopo delle attività di interoperazione era quello di annettere al corposo archivio di Culturaitalia.it una ingente quantità di dati di tipo scientifico ed accademico, proveniente dall'Università italiana. Nel maggio 2011 gli autori di ThePrimate hanno annunciato l'interruzione anticipataThePrimate, stop alla partnerhip con lo spinoff Più della Fondazione CRUI | DIREGIOVANI.it delle relazioni con lo spin-off della Fondazione CRUI, dichiarando contestualmente di voler proseguire lo sviluppo dell'ambiente originario "per far comunicare gli studenti universitari e superiori con gli altri soggetti del mondo della scienza e della cultura internazionale, in un cloud tra spazi e network diversi". Il progetto ha quindi preso il nome derivato di ThePrimate k.Edge (da open knowledge) e ne è stato annunciato l'imminente rilascio pubblico e la catalogazione all'attivo di una biblioteca digitale di . Tecnologia ThePrimate è stato realizzato con tecnologie in parte Open Source, in parte originali e proprietarie, poi rilasciate con licenza a sorgente aperta e ridistribuibile. Utilizza un framework di interoperabilità per il metadata harvesting attraverso il protocollo OAI-PMH, funzionando sia da harvester che da provider di meta-dati da/verso gli altri repository interconnessi. Si basa su una tecnologia distribuita in cloud computing, mobile computing e''sistema di riconoscimento biometrico'' (AIDC, Automatic Identification and Data Capture). È stato progettato secondo i criteri del comprehensive network, anche detto network di network (NNs)The Role of the Network of Networks in Establishing Successful International Collaborations, Masashi HANEDA, vicepresidente dell'Università di Tokyo. Nel progetto è inoltre presente il modello di integrazione ad una tecnologia proprietaria di tipo GNP (Genetic Network Programming)A Graph-Based Evolutionary Algorithm: Genetic Network Programming (GNP) and Its Extension Using Reinforcement Learning, denominata Filamento, che supporta il riconoscimento remoto e l'acquisizione dell'identità e della posizione di oggetti fisici reali, ciascuno corrispondente ad un'entità digitale archiviata nel repository di ThePrimate. Adopera lo standard Resource Description Framework (RDF), l'insieme Dublin Core, il Digital object identifier (DOI). Originariamente, il progetto prevedeva l'adozione delle linee guida e gli strumenti di Triplify.org per la semantizzazione dei contenuti ed un motore per il rendering delle informazioni del proprio grafo di relazioni. Semantizzazione dei contenuti e Machine Learning La piattaforma costruisce le relazioni semantiche in modo automatico, utilizzando classi ontologiche originali. Un'ontologia si definisce come una specificazione di una concettualizzazione (Gruber, T. 1993); più semplicemente, essa permette di specificare in modo significativo i concetti e le relazioni che caratterizzano un certo dominio di conoscenza, per descriverli e formalizzarli nel modo più completo possibile, secondo tassonomie di tipo categorico e dinamico. Per individuare i significati di una risorsa la piattaforma ThePrimate adopera uno o più thesauri, ovvero vocabolari di termini che forniscono lemmi utili per l'indicizzazione ordinata dei documenti. Ne scaturiscono utili associazioni di termini e descrizioni significative che rimandano alla risorsa stessa, che viene catalogata dinamicamente e reperita a senso e con facilità. Secondo lo stesso sistema, l'environment arricchisce ed impara categorie, secondo i criteri inferenziali del genetic learning. Catalogazione dei contenuti col sistema DDC aumentato Lo schema di catalogazione di ThePrimate adopera protocolli standard di interoperabilità tra archivi digitali, oltre a norme bibliografiche completamente integrate con l'OAI-PMH (Protocol for Metadata Harvesting), il DOI, il Dublin Core Metadata. Tuttavia, vengono introdotti particolari potenziamenti che rendono il catalogo digitale molto più strutturato, oltre che fornito di proprietà di ordinamento adattivo avanzato. I pacchetti di oggetti digitali vengono infatti aggregati in un grafo modificato su misura per ciascun utente, secondo un criterio combinatorio che lo adatta alle proprietà intrinseche del suo utente-proprietario, identificandole con le "peculiarità" di quest'ultimo. I cluster di oggetti così definiti si riferiscono, dunque, a classi topologiche approssimate secondo un clustering effettuato per somiglianza, che determina classi-gruppo chiamate - nel contesto di ThePrimate - col nome di "Peculiar Minds" (abbr. PMS). Le suddivisioni in PMs soddisfano i seguenti criteri: (a) sono ordinate per vicinanza e affinità con la particolarità dell'utente; (b) sono dinamiche, ossia non si riferiscono ad una classificazione immobile, ma possono essere variate; © nonostante la loro proprietà di mutabilità, hanno una primitiva dipendenza dall'ordine della classificazione decimale Dewey, al fine di dedurne un grado iniziale di ordine; (d) ogni nuova PM implementa/prende istanze inferenziali nel/dal sistema globale, dunque, ogni nodo del grafico porta/deduce modifiche all'intero ecosistema, aumentando le ontologie primordiali; (e) le norme dinamiche sono folksonomiche, ossia le peculiarità assumono nuove caratteristiche e le ontologie si riformano in base a nuove regole, sulla base dell'utilizzo effettuato da parte degli utenti; (f) singole PM sono sempre paragonabili secondo tecniche di graph-matching''Graph Similarity Matching, 2005 con ciascuna delle altre; di conseguenza, l'intero catalogo si delinea come multigrafo o una rete n-dimensionale, in base al numero di versioni ''peculiari. Ad ogni utente o organizzazione è consentito confrontare in una modalità di rappresentazione semplificata le differenze emergenti tra il proprio catalogo e quello d'altri, ottenendone il delta di Kronecker dalla similarità. L'intero ecosistema dipende dunque da una modalità aumentata della primaria suddivisione della DDC, che gli autori hanno denominato DDC+ (Augmented Dewey Decimal Classification), da cui si fa scaturire che il catalogo di ThePrimate è una serie matematica di diverse morfologie, creata da diversi giocatori catalogatori, in uno stato di connessione di rete. CREDIT: I cinque pillars del Knowledge ThePrimate si fonda su un palinsesto di servizi chiamato CREDIT [acr. Classification, Referencing, Educating, Disclosing, Transferring], basato sui seguenti pilastri: # Classificazione: la Digital Library che utilizza la classificazione Dewey aumentata, DDC+; # Referenziazione: il sistema Filamento e il sistema di codificazione universale UDC+ referenziano un reticolo fisico di talking objectsThe Internet of Things: A survey - ScienceDirect.com - Computer Networks - The Internet of Things: A survey del patrimonio culturale, secondo i criteri dell'Internet delle Cose; # Educare: ThePrimate dispone di una piattaforma dedicata ai sistemi di VLE, VET ed e-Learning dedicata all'alta formazione; # Divulgazione: la piattaforma CircÓs OpenJournalism è un framework per la pubblicazione giornalistica scientifica, che adopera la revisione paritaria congiunta a criteri di information retrieval per la valutazione folksonomicaInformation Retrieval in Folksonomies: Search and Ranking - http://www.kde.cs.uni-kassel.de/hotho/pub/2006/seach2006hotho_eswc.pdf e la revisione tipica da trust-but-verify frameworkTrust But Verify: Authorization for Web Services - http://www.cs.uvm.edu/~skalka/skalka-pubs/pres-sws04.pdf; # Trasferimento: ThePrimate Store k.Edge garantisce la sostenibilità del proprio ecosistema e stimola l'ingente uso-flusso di items culturali digitali, tramite un sistema di virtual-currency moneta virtuale, simile nel concetto al [[Dollaro Linden] adoperato in Second Life, ma potenziata nelle norme tecnico-economiche] e meccanismi di gamification. Digital Libray in DDC+ l metodo di classificazione per le risorse e gli elementi è costruito su due livelli. Al primo, i file digitali sono classificati dalla regole della Classificazione Dewey in multilingua. Gli elementi digitali del Cultural Heritage vengono memorizzati nel catalogo fondendo le classi primitive DDC con le ontologie originali e soggettive estratte dell'algoritmo che associa i coefficienti di "peculiarità”. Così, la gerarchia statica della DDC viene modificata in una serie dinamica di nuove classi congeniali - per coefficiente di affinità - ad ogni entità che la sta adoperando. Gli items stessi possono essere memorizzati in più di una categoria, determinando un archivio con struttura discreta. Successivamente, i cluster aggregati in Peculiar Minds possono essere smembrati e ricomposti in base alle esigenze dei singoli utilizzatori utenti; così, raggruppamenti di risorse digitali del patrimonio verranno variamente associati ed interconnessi in combinazioni e sequenze diverse. Il grafo cresce con un tasso estremamente adattativo, istituendo un ecosistema fortemente espansivo che incrementa i canoni della DDC nella cosiddetta DDC+. La libreria fornisce anche funzioni di ranking, review, DRM, ed il flusso delle proprie risorse è disponibile a tutti gli altri ambienti del palinsesto CREDIT. Referenziazione tramite Filamento ed UDC+ Filamento è un motore originale, attualmente in fase di brevettazione a nome degli inventori di ThePrimate. È dedicato alla connessione logica degli items fisici del patrimonio culturale al catalogo digitale depositato sulla piattaforma ThePrimate, attraverso un reticolo di corrispondenti logico-fisici del mondo reale e virtuale. Il sistema descrive inoltre la posizione ed alcune proprietà dei singoli oggetti, trasmettendone la consistenza in modo continuativo e dinamico, in modo da definire una griglia di "oggetti parlanti". Sistema di Virtual Learning Le librerie di oggetti digitalizzati vengono rese disponibili ad un sistema di apprendimento virtualizzato, denominato ThePrimate e.Passport+, che raggruppa le risorse sulla base di versioni appositamente adattate degli algoritmi che gestiscono i processi di clustering, approssimazione, similarità e peculiarità della classificazione DDC+ e di Filamento. Divulgazione attraverso CircÓs Openjournalism È stato determinato un framework complesso di auto-archiviazione di articoli di pre-print scientifico, intrinsecamente collegato alla Digital Library classificata col criterio DDC+. Il modello si basa su di una logica multistrato: (a) il primo livello è per l'identificazione dell'utente, a cui viene attribuito un valore univoco, che si attende come non falsificabile, scelto tra sei differenti soggettività: 1-Studente, 2-Utente PRO, 3-Campus, 4-Impresa, 5-Giornalista o Revisore paritario (peer reviewer), 6-Amministratore; allo stesso soggetto si applicano immediatamente alcuni processi che tendono a risolverne, dentro l'identità, il peso sociale, il grado di influenza ed alcune caratterizzazioni quanti-qualitative utili per le misure di "peculiarità"; (b) il secondo livello è per l'elaborazione dei contenuti sottomessi, e per l'assegnazione volontaria o sistematica di licenze d'uso e valori realizzati dal sistema di DRM; © al terzo livello si avviano le procedure di valutazione scientometrica del contributo sottomesso; il prodotto di valutazione viene realizzato progressivamente, dapprima dalla comunità (viene assegnato il rate 1), poi dagli utenti PRO, dalle organizzazioni dell'area Campus e della formazione e dai giornalisti (viene assegnato il rate 2), per ultimi dai "pari" e dai direttori del CircÓs (viene assegnato il rate 3). Ciascuna delle tre categorie adopera la scelta tra un fattore di valutazione composito, risultando così che ogni contributo presentato ottiene una valutazione pari ad un tipo di prodotto dei voti dei tre strati di rating. È da considerare che il peso della valutazione del singolo valutatore appartenente a ciascuna delle tre categorie è differenziato ed è costantemente fluttuante, sulla base dell'effettivo valore di ranking che, a propria volta, egli stesso ha accumulato durante la propria appartenenza all'ecosistema di ThePrimate. L'algoritmo di valutazione, dunque, adopera un sistema statistico per la verifica predittiva di ipotesi in funzione di pronostico, ed impedisce che il contributo transiti non filtrato da un livello ad un altro; si può inoltre dedurre che il flusso di rotazione tra uno strato ed il successivo possa essere invertito o successivamente ripermutato nel verso opposto, cosicché l'algoritmo include le sequenze di ribaltamento della predizione. Un risultato tipico di questo sistema è quello di prevenire il predominio di contributi, o di soggetti tra cui anche i valutatori, con un ingannevole alto tasso di impatto, procurato erroneamente della popolarità o da cifre di merito sociali non esattamente dimensionate. Il contributo sottomesso nel CircÓs viene successivamente confrontato con la matrice di ontologie sistemiche, scaturendone un valore denominato (_P)(= peso sociale della voce), che influenza il motore di catalogazione della DDC+, dunque il posizionamento catalografico dell'oggetto sottomesso ai fini della propria reperibilità e dei processi di approssimazione, clustering e peculiarità. Trasferimento e flusso dei patrimonio attraverso economia virtuale e gamification ThePrimate fornisce ai propri utenti un plafond personale, costituito di unità di ricchezza virtualizzate, in modo da realizzare una valutazione concreta dei beni del patrimonio culturale e dunque un incremento del proprio coefficiente di scambio e ri-uso. Al suo primo ingresso, ogni utente riceve un punteggio-valore denominato "Karyotipos", quantitativamente definito dalla variabile λ Lambda, sottoposta ad un comportamento dinamico e instabile che seguendo la vita di ciascun utente, a seconda del suo grado di attività nell'ecosistema. Karyotipos corrisponde alla moneta virtuale denominata "EUKEY" (abbr. uKs). In principio, il Karyotipos λ dei nuovi membri è impostato a 500 uKs (λ = 500). Secondo un meccanismo che misura una serie di attività tipiche, il loro valore sociale ed il grado di propagazione del loro beneficio, il valore iniziale viene aumentato; allo stesso tempo, per ogni grado di incremento, diminuisce il tasso del contributo che l'utente deve all'indirizzo dell'ecosistema ospite, inducendo così una convergenza di interessi tra l'arricchimento dell'ambiente e quello personale. Un particolare indice di efficienza, poi, stabilisce se il grado di produttività di attività benefiche al sistema fluttua con tendenza positiva o, viceversa, se tale indice suggerisce un decremento delle attività economiche dell'utente; tale saggio induce il valore di un'altra costante, denominata τ (tau) ad abbattere periodicamente il valore del Karyotipos λ accumulato dal soggetto osservato, cosicché si realizza un sistema-gioco che premia i soggetti latori di interessi-attività tipiche della crescita ad elica, ottimizzando i comportamenti positivi attraverso l'applicazione di criteri genetici. Open Archives e Metadata harvesting Il popolamento di risorse del Portale avviene tramite il protocollo di metadata harvesting PMH dell'Open Archives Initiative, e del Sitemap. Il protocollo OAI-PMH si basa sui protocolli HTTP per il trasporto e XML per la rappresentazione dei dati e garantisce la massima interoperabilità tra i sistemi che lo utilizzano. In questo modo, in linea con i principi dell'Open Architecture, ogni singolo ente proprietario e responsabile dei dati importati indica quali campi potranno essere accessibili al Portale. L'archiviazione è protetta, libera ed autonoma, e la formula "Alcuni diritti riservati" di Creative Commons distribuisce i contenuti. I metadati della piattaforma consentono quindi: *l'identificazione delle risorse di qualsiasi catalogo digitale; *la loro autenticazione; *la conservazione del contesto di origine; *il loro reperimento, attraverso i sistemi di ricerca; *l'accesso alle risorse raggiungibili via web; *la raccolta delle informazioni “meta” (metadata harvesting) utili all'allestimento di dispositivi di catalogazione e di conservazione; *l'assegnazione di un valore di fama, o reperibilità, o ranking nel contesto di un catalogo unico, o in una catalogazione globale, o in un thesaurus universale di risorse; *l'aggiunta al motore di ricerca del protocollo Sitemap, un file XML che consente ai web crawler di ricercare i siti disponibili ed eseguire in modo efficiente il processo di scansione del sito grazie ai metadati aggiuntivi. Il Sitemap contiene gli URL e i rispettivi metadati (ad esempio la data dell'ultimo aggiornamento, la frequenza tipica delle modifiche, l'importanza rispetto agli altri URL del sito). Sicurezza e Privacy ThePrimate espone i propri contenuti rispettando i diritti di chi condivide le risorse testuali e mediali, mantenendole organizzate ed apponendo a ciascuna di esse una serie di informazioni essenziali. Al riguardo, ThePrimate ha dichiarato l'intenzione di assegnare ai propri iscritti una identità digitale univoca non falsificabile. Il profilo utente viene mantenuto attivo per il periodo di effettivo uso, mentre può essere disattivato o definitivamente cancellato secondo l'esercizio di prerogative individuali simili al cd. Right to vanish o al Mind WipeThe process of systematically erasing a large amount of contribution - Wiki Mind Wipe. Se un profilo viene cancellato, il proprietario potrà richiederne il database dei contenuti e dei dati generati durante il periodo di persistenza nella piattaforma; una cronologia delle attività verrà comunque mantenuta negli archivi digitali non pubblici, in formato criptato. In caso di violazioni di legge o dei termini e condizioni, ThePrimate può sospendere, disattivare o cancellare un profilo, consegnare il relativo database all'indirizzo di posta elettronica fornito in fase di registrazione dall'individuo o dall'organizzazione proprietaria, o realizzare le attività disposte dalle autorità preposte alla difesa ed al controllo di abusi e reati. Note Voci correlate *Folksonomy *GCP *Interoperabilità *iNames *Intelligenza artificiale *Interattività *Ipermediale *Media sharing *Mediateca *Metadata harvesting *Ontologia *Open Archives Initiative *Processing *Rendering *Repository *Semantica *Social network *Widget Collegamenti esterni *Portale ThePrimate - Sito ufficiale *Fondazione CRUI per le Università italiane - Sito ufficiale *Europeana - Sito ufficiale *CulturaItalia - Sito ufficiale Standard Metadata harvesting *Open Archives Initiative Protocol for Metadata Harvesting (OAI-PMH) - Sito ufficiale *Dublin Core Collection Description Application Profile - Sito ufficiale *Dublin Core Collection Description Application Profile Summary - Sito ufficiale *DC.Culture Minerva Europe - Sito ufficiale *IEEE Learning Object Metadata - Sito ufficiale *Core Metadata Element Set, Version 1.1 Web Semantico *Resource Description Framework (RDF) - Sito ufficiale *OWL Web Ontology Language Reference - Sito ufficiale *CIDOC Conceptual Reference Model (CRM) - Standard ISO 21127:2006 Information and documentation. A reference ontology for the interchange of cultural heritage information - Sito ufficiale *BC Ontology and Model - Sito ufficiale Guida ai repository digitali OAI-PMH nel mondo *Open Archives - Sito ufficiale *MICHAEL, Multilingual Inventory of Cultural Heritage in Europe - Sito ufficiale Documenti The Role of the Network of Networks in Establishing Successful International Collaborations - Masashi HANEDA, Vice President, the University of Tokyo - http://engagement.illinois.edu/globalsummit2012/PDFs/Masashi.Haneda.pdf *Documento di sintesi del progetto tecnico-scientifico per il Portale della cultura italiana *Linee guida per lo sviluppo di sistemi informatici interoperabili con CulturaItalia - Sito ufficiale *AIB - Un Manifesto per le biblioteche digitali. Presentazione di Angela Di Iorio Categoria:Comunità virtuali Categoria:Iniziative collaborative su Web Categoria:Tecnologia